Viento y fuego
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Porque los dos se complementan mutuamente. (SasuNaru)


Este fic lo escribí hace algunos meses pero igualmente se los comparto como one shot xd

Disclaimer: los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoría

Advertencias: universo alterno, lemon y Ooc

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentimientos, una de las cualidades que poseemos los seres humanos y que nos identifican como tales.

Dolor, tristeza, felicidad, enojo, son solo algunas de las tantas que experimentamos a cada instante, diferentes situaciones las propician, ¿Qué hacer cuando estas se vuelven en tu contra?

Sasuke Uchiha yacía recargado en el blanco barandal del segundo piso del internado. Sus cabellos oscuros se revolvían de vez en cuando a causa de la suave brisa que rozaba su rostro.

Permanecía con su vista fija en cierto chico rubio que se hallaba sentado sobre un columpio junto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol del enorme jardín, con la mirada perdida y una expresión de infinita tristeza, ignorando el ruido y las recientes actividades que se suscitaban a su alrededor. Niños corriendo por el verde prado, otros jugando a la pelota, pero nada lo hacía reaccionar.

-Naruto- suspiró con pesadez viendo como el menor se balanceaba con suavidad, enredando las manos en las cadenas.

Su mirada ónix reflejaba completa preocupación, cierta angustia contenida hacia ese chico. Suspiró por segunda ocasión, recordando la triste noticia de la cual, accidentalmente se había enterado.

 _Sasuke caminaba por uno de los pasillos del internado, ignorando el griterío que se suscitaba a sus espaldas. Se dirigía a la cocina, cuando de paso por la enfermería, una conversación lo hizo frenarse en seco._

 _-Entonces, él no…- decía la voz quebrada de una mujer tratando de contener las lágrimas. El moreno se recargó en la pared fuera de la habitación para escuchar con mayor claridad._

 _-Si no recupera la sensibilidad, el promedio de vida del chico se reducirá a la mitad- un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, ahora sabía perfectamente sobre quién se refería el médico._

 _-En mis treinta años que llevo ejerciendo mi profesión, jamás me había tocado tratar con un caso similar- confesó el hombre ajustando sus gafas. Sasuke se encontraba estático, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sabía con certeza que la rara enfermedad de Naruto era delicada, y con la reciente muerte de su único tutor, se había complicado._

 _La impotencia se apoderó de su ser. Es cierto, aun le guardaba rencor a Naruto, más bien eran claros vestigios de una competencia que no tenía fin, todo para demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir más que afecto hacia el chico._

 _-Sin embargo- resonó la voz del médico nuevamente. Sasuke entornó la mirada y se dispuso a poner atención. –Si el niño recobra la sensibilidad, sería cuestión de administrarle los mismos medicamentos_

 _Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras sin escuchar nada más._

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma- suspiró por tercera ocasión y se encaminó a su habitación, todo el día había estado pensando en ello y la única conclusión clara fue la de ayudar a Naruto, pero… ¿Cómo?

Giró la perilla y se dirigió a su cama, observó el reloj de pared que yacía sobre la misma. 5:30 aun era muy temprano para dormir, sin embargo se sentía cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto sin lograr conseguir nada.

Se recostó aun con las zapatos puestos, solo descansaría un rato y después iría a buscar a Naruto. Mientras observaba el blanco techo, no podía evitar que los tortuosos pensamientos se hicieran presentes. Aquel niño tan competitivo y enérgico gozaba apenas de unos años de vida y nada podía hacer al respecto, y es que inevitablemente Naruto se había apoderado no solo de sus pensamientos, sino también de su corazón.

Sin importar cuanto lo negara, no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo, quizás era incorrecto, tal vez era pecado, pero no dependía de él sentir algo tan fuerte por el rubio.

Pestañeó un par de veces, hasta que el cansancio terminó venciéndolo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Huh?

-¡Ya despierta!- unos suaves empujones lo obligaron a despertarse.

-¿Qué rayos?- miró con molestia al intruso de su habitación. Era uno de los niños nuevos del internado.

-Shizune dice que debes bajar a cenar

-¿Cenar?- Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente y dirigió una mirada al reloj, ya pasaba de las 7. –Mierda, me quede dormido- el niño lo observaba con interés

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó Sasuke irritado.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?- inquirió inocentemente el menor. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

-No contestes una pregunta con otra

-Solo quería saber porque decías "Naruto, estas muy estrecho"- Sasuke se quedó estático, los colores se le subieron al rostro al escuchar al niño.

-Escúchame bien chiquillo entrometido- comenzó con voz grave tratando de controlar su vergüenza. –Más te vale olvidar lo que dije…

-Pero- rezongó el niño mirándolo confundido

-"Pero nada"- sentenció saliendo del cuarto con un ligero sonrojo. –Maldición, ni siquiera en mis sueños me dejas tranquilo - pensó mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Una vez que llegó, se dispuso a tomar asiento, buscaba con la mirada al rubio, pero no había señales de él por ningún lado. Seguramente aun estaría jugando en el jardín.

Tomó su plato y sin mucho ánimo comenzó a comer los vegetales.

-Buenas noches, Shizune- la voz de Naruto lo hizo dejar de lado su actividad. Sasuke centró su vista única y exclusivamente en el menor, el cual llevaba puesta su ridícula piyama de sapos, su cabello dorado contrastaba a la perfección con sus bellos y profundos ojos azules. Aquella mirada lo hipnotizaba de sobremanera, se veía tan…lindo, ¡¿lindo?!- se dio unos cuantos golpes con su puño en la frente, ¿cómo podía pensar en algo así en esos momentos? –Hola Sasuke- alzó su vista para contemplarlo mejor, siempre tan sonriente, como si nada mas le afectara, como si realmente no hubiera estado divagando momentos antes.

-Naruto- devolvió el saludo, tratando de apartar el recuerdo de esa mañana. Sentía tanta rabia al saber que teniendo apenas 13 años, su vida se viera reducida por un simple capricho del destino.

Entonces su mente se aclaró, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para devolverle las emociones al chico, cual fuera el precio.

-Sabes- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, mirando a Naruto con detenimiento. –Los niños del internado hablan mucho sobre ti- Naruto sujetó su tenedor y comenzó a comer sin tomarle mucha importancia. –Dicen que no haces otra cosa más que jugar- continuó acercando sus labios al oído del rubio.

-Es cierto- respondió Naruto dejando el tenedor a un lado. Sasuke se alejó un poco, esa actitud tan relajada no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, pero seguiría intentando, tal vez si lo molestaba…

-También dicen que no te soportan- comentó indiferente. Naruto lo observó fastidiado.

-¿Y?- Sasuke se levantó rápidamente de su silla, estaba furioso

-¡Demonios, Naruto!- golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, el susodicho no se inmutó. Los niños se quedaron observando en silencio – ¡Deja de actuar como si no te importara!

-Uchiha Sasuke, toma asiento por favor- le reprendió una de las encargadas.

-No es necesario- se excusó recorriendo su silla. –Me retiró- Naruto le dirigió una última mirada al moreno, realmente lo había lastimado pero no quería darle el lujo de verlo herido. Sasuke era el único que lograba lastimarlo con sus palabras. Podía soportar cualquier cosa pero cuando Sasuke estaba involucrado, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Sasuke salió con notoria molestia del comedor, ya no importándole nada más.

-Idiota- colocó su dedo índice y pulgar en el tabique de su nariz. Sería complicado hacer que Naruto se enfadara realmente con él, que lo golpeara y dejara salir el cumulo de emociones que día con día reprimía. Además, Sasuke sabía interiormente que si alguien terminaba perdiendo los estribos seria él. –Plan b

 **2**

Naruto corría velozmente hacia su cuarto cuando visualizó a Sasuke recargado afuera de su puerta. Suspiró y se acercó con cautela, lo más probable era que Sasuke le reprochara por lo sucedido en el comedor.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Teme?- preguntó obligadamente mientras observaba como el moreno se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-Si puedes- respondió Sasuke en voz baja tomando las manos de Naruto. –Estas muy frio- Naruto lo miraba expectante esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, la cual nunca llegó. –Me pregunto si- posó un dedo en los labios del rubio, este arqueó ligeramente una ceja. –Tus labios serán igual de fríos- cerró sus ojos, lo sujetó con firmeza de los hombros y le plantó un suave beso, el cual Naruto no rechazó, pero tampoco correspondió.

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta- murmuró Naruto al separarse del beso, rogando interiormente que aquel ardor proveniente de sus mejillas no lo delatara.

El moreno rechinó los dientes de coraje, prácticamente le había demostrado su sentir en ese beso y Naruto seguía como si nada.

-¡Demonios!- dio una fuerte patada a la pared. -¿Es que no sentiste nada?- Naruto negó en ademan. –"Jodido insensible", escúchame bien Naruto, no me importa si te tengo que golpear pero no creas que esto se queda así- Naruto ahogó una carcajada y abrió la puerta de su alcoba dejando aun más furioso a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es golpear?- preguntó un niño que por ahí pasaba. El moreno se giró para observarlo.

-Nada que debas saber

-¡Le preguntaré a Shizune!- dijo el niño con una sonrisa para después irse corriendo.

-Maldición- Sasuke lo siguió hasta el comedor, dobló en la esquina y vio al niño tirando de la falda de una de las encargadas.

-Shizune ¿Qué es…?- antes de que terminara la frase, cubrió la boca del niño con ambas manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó la chica extrañada.

-No es nada- mintió Sasuke retirando lentamente su mano. –Es solo que Kabuto y yo iremos a jugar afuera… ¿No es así?- el niño lo observó confundido. Le habían dicho que Sasuke Uchiha era la persona más antisocial del internado, que tuviera cuidado de él.

-Pero me llamo Konohamaru

-Lo que sea- se lo llevó a jalones al patio.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar?- preguntó Konohamaru, emocionado.

-A…piérdete, ahora vete de aquí- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación para pensar con claridad cómo ayudar a Naruto.

 **3**

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, arrugó ligeramente la cara al sentir la molesta luz sobre sus parpados. Sasuke dio un bostezo y se levantó de la cama.

-Ya amaneció- decía frotando sus ojos con ambas manos.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó un cambio de ropa, suspiró con pesadez, aun no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Naruto a recobrar la sensibilidad pero aun así debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Salió de su cuarto y se dispuso a caminar por uno de los pasillos, estaba a punto de llegar a las regaderas cuando decidió echar un último vistazo al patio donde seguramente se encontraría el rubio.

Se devolvió, pero apenas hubo dado unos pasos cuando visualizó a Iruka cerca.

-Buen día joven Uchiha- saludó el mayor con entusiasmo y una cálida sonrisa. Sasuke correspondió forzosamente el gesto pero sus labios no esbozaron ningun gesto más allá de la apatía.

-Iruka Sensei, ¿Sabe…?- se rascó con nerviosismo la nuca, no quería despertar sospechas al respecto. -¿Sabe cómo se encuentra Naruto?- el rostro del mayor denotó preocupación al respecto.

-Hable con Shizune hace unos momentos y me comentó que Naruto tuvo una recaída anoche- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Inconscientemente, se acercó más a Iruka y lo sujetó de la solapa de la camisa.

-¿Está bien, que sucedió, donde esta?- preguntaba ansioso sin soltar al adulto del agarre. La preocupación que exteriorizaba el rostro de Iruka debía significar algo grave.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Sasuke- dijo el adulto apartando al susodicho con suavidad. –Él está bien, como te dije solo fue una leve recaída, ahora se encuentra en su cua…rto- se quedó con las palabras en la boca, viendo como el moreno corría a toda prisa por el pasillo.

Sasuke llegó a la habitación del rubio, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró velozmente, agradecía que el menor no hubiera puesto seguro a la puerta.

-Naruto ¿estás…?- entró a la habitación y permaneció inmóvil al presenciar al pequeño rubio cubierto únicamente por una toalla alrededor de su cintura, gotas de agua caían libremente de sus dorados cabellos.

-Sa… ¡Sasuke!- Naruto lo miró fijamente mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla. Un tenue rubor cobró intensidad al darse cuenta de lo incomoda de la situación. -¿Es tan complicado tocar antes de entrar, bastardo?- el aludido tragó en seco, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio, contemplando la bella figura que poseía el menor, lucía como un hermoso ángel ante sus ojos, sentía la enorme necesidad de abalanzarse sobre Naruto en ese instante.

Naruto arqueó ligeramente una ceja al no recibir respuesta, sentía un leve temblor en las piernas pero se forzó a mantenerse inmóvil al reparar en la oscura y penetrante mirada que poseía el muchacho. Era como un depredador acechando a su presa. Y eran esos profundos pozos negros los que desataban tantas emociones en él. Pero no lo demostraría frente a Sasuke, porque lo había lastimado más veces de las que le gustaría recordar. El simple hecho de verlo por los pasillos, acompañado de todas aquellas chicas le hacía querer golpearlo. Y eso era estúpido porque…no eran nada.

-Sasuke, qué bueno que te encuentro- le llamó Shizune fuera de la habitación. El aludido se dio la vuelta, aun ensimismado. –Necesito que me ayudes a llevar unas cajas al almacén- Sasuke suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Dónde está Kabuto cuando lo necesito?

-Sasuke…

-Ya voy- dirigió una última mirada al rubio. Extrañamente, además de lucir radiante no parecía enfermo, muy al contrario se veía completamente sano.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la chica al notar el ensimismamiento del menor. Sasuke caminaba con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su short blanco. -¿Sasuke?- el recién nombrado alzó la mirada, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh, decía algo?

-¿Te sientes mal?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es verdad que Naruto tuvo una recaída anoche?-preguntó aún incrédulo por lo recién visto. La chica lo observó con angustia.

-Si, pero no fue nada grave, dijo sentirse extraño

Sasuke analizó cada una de las palabras, tratando de descifrar la más mínima pizca de mentira en ellas.

-Un momento, ¿Sentirse extraño?- la chica se detuvo en el comedor frente a una pila de cajas con libros. El moreno sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se dispuso a cargar las cajas.

 **4**

Sasuke secó el sudor de su rostro con su brazo, dejando la última caja sobre la mesa. Su mente era una maraña de contradicciones, Naruto parecía estar bien pero en realidad no lo estaba.

-Naruto- suspiró cansado y salió de la bodega, dar un paseo por el jardín lo ayudaría a aclarar no solamente las dudas sobre la enfermedad de Naruto, sino también sobre sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Una vez que llegó al jardín su mirada resplandeció al ver al rubio sentado como de costumbre en el columpio. Sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia él.

-Hola- saludó neutral sin poder evitar que la imagen semidesnuda del chico se cruzara en su mente.

-Hola- el rubio devolvió el saludo sin dejar de lado su actividad. Le apenaba mucho ver a Sasuke después de aquel incidente pero si esquivaba su mirada de vez en cuando, lograría despistarlo un poco.

-Hace frio- comentó Sasuke, apoyando la espalda contra el roble junto al columpio. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo- respondió cortante mientras veía pasar a un grupo de chicas que, seguramente estarían buscando a Sasuke.

-Siempre vienes aquí- masculló el moreno viendo con detenimiento como el chico dejaba de balancearse para devolverle la mirada. – ¿Esperas a alguien acaso?-trató de no sonar tan posesivo pero supo que no lo logró. Naruto lo meditó unos segundos.

-Hinata me pidió que la esperara, ttebayo

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y estampó su puño contra la corteza del árbol. En efecto, las emociones lo estaban traicionando.

\- No pareces ser alguien que guste de las mujeres- se acercó más al rubio. Lo sabia mejor que nadie, Naruto no se sentía atraído por ninguna fémina, tenían meses conviviendo para no darse cuenta de las preferencias sexuales de Naruto. -¿Te gusta alguien en concreto?- ese cuestionamiento era bastante razonable. Una vez más, Naruto dejo de mirarlo, sopesando la idea de mentir, ser directo o simplemente no hacer nada. Quizás moriría pronto, por ello procuraba mantenerse alejado de todos. Evitar hacer más amistades y sobre todas las cosas…evitarlo a él. No quería que nadie más sintiera lo que él cuando murió Jiraiya, mucho menos si era una persona que apreciara mucho.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo, ttebayo?- contestó con una sutil sonrisa. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, extrañaba ver esa encantadora sonrisa en los labios de Naruto.

-Naruto yo…- lentamente fue acercándose más hacia el columpio. Naruto bajó despacio para sentarse sobre el césped, sus piernas le estaban fallando de nuevo.

-Mi cuerpo no me responde- musitó en voz baja. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y lo sujetó de las manos.

-Estas muy frio- Naruto recargó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, ciertamente había perdido sensibilidad y sin embargo su débil cuerpo le permitía percibir el cansancio. Si solamente pudiera permanecer así más tiempo.

Sasuke recargó su mano izquierda en el frondoso árbol para levantarse.

-Te llevaré a la…

-No- le interrumpió Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, aquella sensación era verdaderamente agradable, podía percibir el suave aroma que desprendían los cabellos rubios. –Quiero estar contigo

-Dobe- suspiró resignado, a sabiendas de que su orgullo se equiparaba a la terquedad del otro.

-Cuando me preguntaste- habló Naruto en voz apenas audible sin apartarse del abrazo. –Sobre lo del beso- guardó silencio un momento. Sasuke lo escuchaba expectante. –Te mentí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, solo sé que… fue agradable- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto.

-Naruto yo te…- se quedó callado al sentir como el agarre del susodicho perdía intensidad. Acarició el cabello dorado al darse cuenta de que el rubio se había quedado dormido. Tenía que ayudar a Naruto de una u otra manera

*/*/*/*/*/

-Naruto yo te…- se quedó callado al sentir como el agarre de Naruto había disminuido. Sasuke acarició el cabello dorado y depositó un suave beso en su frente al darse cuenta de que el rubio se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Una niña rubia que observaba desde lo lejos se acercó lentamente hacia el muchacho, jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

-Ho…hola- balbuceó posicionándose frente a Sasuke el cual aun sostenía a Naruto entre sus brazos.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo confundido por la cercanía de la chica. -¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno e…es que me comentaron que soñaste conmigo

-¿Qué?- Sasuke dejó de lado las caricias a Naruto, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. –Eso no es verdad ¿Quién te…? Kabuto- observó al chiquillo haciéndole señas detrás de la chica.

-Entonces ¿T…te gustó?- preguntó la chica de coletas, sin retirar la mirada del moreno, este negó en ademan

-Lo siento, pero creo que…- se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver como la chica se retiraba cabizbaja. El niño se acercó y se sentó en el césped. -¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste a esa niña que me gustaba?

-Porque soñaste con ella- contestó Konohamaru, haciendo círculos en el pasto con sus pies.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera la conozco- decía en voz baja para evitar despertar a Naruto.

-Pero tu decías "me gustas mucho, Naruko"- el pelinegro se sonrojó y movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Dije Naruto, no Naruko

-Oh- el niño parpadeó rápidamente viendo al chico entre los brazos de Sasuke- ¿Él es Naruto?- Sasuke asintió en ademan. –Pero…- Konohamaru lo meditó un momento. –Es hombre

 **5**

Había transcurrido media hora en la misma posición, con el chico recostado sobre él. Sasuke comenzaba a sentir calambres en las piernas.

Así que optó por recargar por completo su espalda en el árbol, cuidando de no despertar al pequeño.

Lo observó detenidamente, si Naruto se veía bastante tierno e inocente despierto, dormido lo era aun mas.

Deslizó despacio su mano sobre los cabellos dorados del chico. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él.

Y sin embargo una duda lo carcomía, ¿Naruto sentía lo mismo que él?

Desde que Naruto había llegado al internado, acompañado de su tutor, la perspectiva de Sasuke había cambiado drásticamente. Antes no le importaba sobresalir, jamás pretendía ser el centro de atención y sin embargo lo era, las chicas lo consideraban atractivo, los chicos lo odiaban por ello y por su alto desempeño en el ámbito escolar, pero hasta ese momento, Sasuke nunca se había hecho de ninguna amistad. El vínculo de rivalidad que había formado con Naruto era lo más cercano que tenía a dicho lazo, aunque era mayor, mucho mayor. Tarde se dio cuenta que conforme transcurrían los días, su forma de ver a Naruto cambiaba. De considerarlo un simple estorbo, a llegar a admirarlo por la fortaleza que acompañaba cada logro del pequeño. Naruto jamás se rendía, sin importar cuán mal estuviera la situación, seguía adelante con tal de demostrar que podía llegar mucho más lejos de lo que los demás creían.

Por ello, su afecto hacia Naruto se había intensificado, y aunque fuera una locura, a pesar de que su amor no fuera correspondido. Sentía que tenía que decírselo

Sasuke se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto, entrelazó su mano con la de él pero al hacerlo la manga de la chamarra naranja se deslizó un poco, dejando al descubierto unos cortes poco profundos en la piel trigueña.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y palpó las heridas con su dedo índice.

-Naruto- sacudió con suavidad al chico para despertarlo, el aludido entreabrió lentamente los ojos, aun somnoliento.

-¿Ah?- alzó su vista para ver a Sasuke a los ojos. Estaba muy cómodo en esa posición -¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó confundido al ver el rostro de molestia del otro. Sasuke resopló, conteniendo el enojo.

-Eso quiero saber yo- señaló la muñeca de Naruto, este agachó la mirada. -¿Desde cuándo haces esto, Dobe?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba más grave que de costumbre pero había cierto deje de suavidad en sus palabras, no quería perturbar mas al chico.

-A veces- murmuró Naruto mirando su muñeca. –Me preguntó si aun estoy vivo- guardó silencio un momento mientras observaba a los niños que corrían por ahí. –Pero cuando veo la sangre brotar de mi cuerpo, aun sin percibir el dolor…creo que si…- Sasuke no lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo sujetó del cuello de la chamarra y lo atrajo hasta su rostro. Cerró los ojos y procedió a besarlo suavemente, dejando que sus labios se rozaran apenas.

Naruto rodeó el cuello del moreno con ambos brazos, pero tan pronto lo hizo, cedió con el agarre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Sasuke lo observó con desconcierto, ¿Naruto lo había rechazado?

-N…no me sie…- el rubio guardó silencio al percatarse de sus palabras. –No sé que tengo- nuevamente se apoyó en el árbol.

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

-Te voy a llevar a la enfermería- afirmó levantándose con suavidad. Naruto asintió forzosamente con la cabeza, no quería preocupar más a Sasuke, y…estaba haciéndolo ahora.

 **6**

-¿Hipotermia?- preguntó preocupado viendo como la enfermera introducía lentamente al pequeño en la tina de agua tibia.

-Si- respondió la fémina, retirándole el termómetro a Naruto.

Sasuke se sentó en el piso, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Siempre había creído que Naruto era la persona más fuerte que tuvo la dicha de conocer, pero aparentemente el chico se reservaba su sufrimiento.

-Buen día- saludó Kakashi, entrando a la estancia. Sasuke se giró para verlo mejor, no entendía a que se debía su visita…a menos que fuera para ver a Naruto o para…

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó el adulto a la enfermera, la chica rubia se acercó al pequeño y colocó nuevamente el termómetro, después tocó su frente con su mano derecha.

-Su temperatura comienza a regularse- Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras que Kakashi sonrió de medio lado.

-Me alegra oír eso- exclamó encaminándose al rubio. –Naruto- le llamó en voz alta, el susodicho se despertó al escucharlo. –Vine a informarte que has sido elegido para integrarte a una familia

Sasuke lo observó sorprendido, había añorado ser elegido por alguna familia meses antes, cuando Naruto aun no ingresaba al internado. Entonces se sentía muy solo pero al meditar la idea, se dio cuenta de que…no podría integrarse a otra familia, sus padres lo habían abandonado desde sus primeros años de vida, solo había sido una carga para ellos. En cierta parte le alegraba saber que Naruto tendría la oportunidad de tener quien cuidara de él, porque el cariño de los padres no podía ser reemplazado por nada, ni por nadie. A sus quince años lo sabía perfectamente.

De repente, el rostro del pequeño rubio se tornó angustiado, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el adulto.

-Bien, necesitas descansar ahora, vendré en la mañana para ver como sigues- afirmó Kakashi, revolviendo el cabello de Naruto, hizo ademan de despedida y se alejó hacia otra de las habitaciones.

Tsunade retiró lentamente el termómetro, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver el incremento de temperatura.

-Unos minutos mas y podrás salir de la tina, Naruto- se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo al ver a Sasuke. – Sería conveniente que lo dejemos descan…

-Quiero que se quede- la interrumpió Naruto, mirando el techo.

-De acuerdo- accedió de mala gana la mujer. -Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- Sasuke asintió en ademan observando como la fémina salía de la habitación.

-Perdón- se disculpó Naruto, viendo como el moreno se acercaba lento pero decidido hacia él.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?- cuestionó confundido poniéndose en cuclillas junto a la tina. Naruto agachó su mirada.

-Por…bueno porque no te eligieran, ttebayo- se quedó pensativo un momento. –Yo…le pedí a kami porque te eligieran a ti, pero…creo que no me escuchó y no quiero irme solo

-Idiota- le dio un suave golpe en la frente, Naruto lo observó angustiado. –Primero que nada, deberías alegrarte por que te eligieron, segundo me alegra que lo hicieran, te adaptaras rápido. Eres mucho más astuto que yo y menos impulsivo- Naruto sonrió con amargura. –Y tercero, iré a visitarte- el rubio se incorporó de la tina pero la debilidad aun estaba presente, se tambaleó al poner un pie fuera de la tina pero Sasuke lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. –Aun estas débil- Naruto cerró fuertemente sus ojos y lo abrazó. Quizá esa era la despedida definitiva.

-Naruto- Sasuke tomó ambas manos del pequeño entre las suyas y lo observó fijamente a los ojos. No quería quedarse con ello más tiempo, menos ahora que estaba consciente de que iban a separarse –Te amo- el rostro de Naruto se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y un tenue rubor adornó sus mejillas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos semanas. Parecía aun tan irreal no ver a Naruto corriendo por los pasillos, haciendo bromas triviales a quien se le pusiera en frente, que por un momento efímero, Sasuke supuso que todo se trataba de un sueño, una pesadilla quizá.

Con tristeza, miró el columpio vacio. No resistió el impulso de tocarlo. Acarició lentamente el asiento y repitió el procedimiento con las cadenas, era patético suponer que posiblemente aun hubiera alguna clase de conexión entre ellos, pese a la ausencia del pequeño, casi podía escucharlo reír, ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Y se maldijo cuando el grueso nudo se formó en su garganta. Por amor al cielo, era patético, realmente patético. Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya desde que Naruto se marchara con su nueva familia y él no era capaz de sobreponerse, de…superarlo.

Porque Kakashi había sido muy claro respecto a la situación. La adopción de Naruto se había llevado a cabo por medio de un engaño. Fue Kakashi quien presentó las fotografías de Naruto, quien, supuestamente se encontraba bajo su tutela, había presentado a Naruto como su sobrino, empleando la sutil indirecta de que no podría hacerse cargo de él ahora, tendría que dejarlo en algún orfelinato para que se hicieran cargo de él. Curiosamente, su estratagema tuvo éxito y tras revisar los documentos, currículo de los potenciales padres, Naruto ya estaba a merced de ellos.

Y todo sería perfecto, Sasuke podría cumplir su promesa, de no ser por un ínfimo detalle.

"Ellos piensan que Naruto es mi sobrino, fue por ello que decidieron hacerse cargo de él. Si descubren que Naruto pertenecía al internado, rechazaran los tramites"

La voz de Kakashi había sonado tan fría entonces. Como una brisa invernal que arrastraba la calidez de una amena estación, el solsticio de verano. Y por más que él había tratado de refutar en la prohibición, se había dado cuenta de que…era inútil, innecesario e ilógico por no decir estúpido.

Los padres adoptivos de Naruto eran muy quisquillosos en varios aspectos, por consiguiente era de esperarse que solicitaran los expedientes de él, en dado caso de que fuera a visitarlo y se presentara como su "amigo". Entonces Sasuke no tendria absolutamente nada para mostrarles, excepto los documentos que lo vinculaban con el internado. Ellos querrían que Naruto hiciera amigos más acordes a su nueva clase. Eran familia de dinero según palabras de Kakashi. Había logrado acomodar muy bien al pequeño. Y eso estaba bien, realmente lo estaba. Solo que era difícil aceptar el hecho de que no podría verlo por más que quisiera. No iba a interferir en la nueva vida de Naruto, seguro el rubio se olvidaría de él pronto.

Y Sasuke se conformaba con tener noticias de su estado de salud mediante Kakashi que, era quien mantenía contacto con los padres adoptivos del pequeño.

Su mente se quedo en blanco al ver caer la noche. Llevaba días ensimismado, sumido en el mismo mutismo de antaño. Tenía que sobreponerse, tenía que dejar de ser egoísta por una vez en la vida. El que Naruto tuviera una familia de buena posición económica era una excelente primicia, así podrían costearle los medicamentos, y de ese modo Naruto se recuperaría.

De pronto Sasuke dejo de mecerse. Suspiró y bajó del columpio para ingresar a su recamara. El trayecto seguía siendo igual de doloroso. Y los múltiples recuerdos lo asaltaban a cada paso

Sasuke miró de soslayo la cocina, ya era hora de la cena puesto que varios niños se hallaban sentados junto a ella, solo habían dos lugares vacios, el de él y el de Naruto. Aun recordaba el primer día de Naruto en el internado. Aquel chiquillo ruidoso que no dejaba de llorar y de quejarse de todo. Entonces Sasuke no estaba al tanto de la enfermedad del pequeño, y su primera impresión no fue la mejor. Sobre todo cuando al pequeño cretino se le ocurrió vaciarle la sopa a Sasuke en un descuido para evitar comer los vegetales.

Si, Naruto odiaba los vegetales. Sasuke lo había catalogado en ese momento como un pequeño pretencioso al que consentían demasiado. Pero decidió callar cuando Shizune le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio y le pidió discretamente verlo en la cocina. A Sasuke le parecía demasiado melodramático el tener que hablar en privado con la encargada por los berrinches de aquel malcriado pero cuando Shizune le pidió de favor que no fuera tan duro con Naruto, él vaciló. No quería mostrarse condescendiente con ese chico de inescrutables ojos celestes y enmarañados cabellos dorados.

"Naruto es un chico especial, aun no termina de desarrollarse y por lo tanto es indispensable que coma vegetales"

La cantarina voz de Shizune le había hecho gracia en ese momento pero Sasuke no lo demostró. Ni siquiera había puesto atención al término "especial" y si lo hizo, lo había anexado al hecho de que Naruto era nuevo en el internado. Sin embargo, Naruto era reticente a probar cualquier bocado, dos días en las mismas condiciones y el chico comenzaba a verse más débil. Por eso una tarde Sasuke decidió retarlo, había prestado total atención a Naruto durante las mañanas, al pequeño le gustaba aislarse de los demás pero si alguien llegaba a retarlo en algún partido de futbol, el estado de ánimo de Naruto se distorsionaba por completo. Lo veía correr de izquierda a derecha, esquivando a sus compañeros solo para demostrarles que no era débil ni patético. Y Sasuke reía para sus adentros cuando lo veía anotar algún gol esporádico.

Por eso, un día en particular le hizo frente para que Naruto empezara a comer adecuadamente. Le haría daño si continuaba privándose de ciertos grupos alimenticios, especialmente los vegetales.

 _-¿No vas a comer?- le había preguntado una tarde, señalando el plato intacto del menor. Por toda respuesta, Naruto negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué?- insistió, arqueando una ceja._

 _-No me gustan las verduras, ttebayo_

 _-Que patético- murmuró, llevándose una cucharada a los labios. Naruto alzó un poco la cabeza y dio un suave respingo a modo de queja._

 _-Si quisiera, las comería_

 _-Entonces hazlo_

 _Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, levemente avergonzado por enfrascarse en una charla con el muchacho solitario que solía ver por las tardes._

 _-No quiero hacerlo ahora…_

 _Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con reprimido enfado. Miró la porción de Naruto y se levantó para servirse otro poco._

 _-No creo que puedas comer más que yo- trató de matizar su voz con aquel sutil deje competitivo. Naruto se levantó enseguida para imitarlo._

 _-Sí que puedo, bastardo- frunció el ceño y se llevo una cucharada a los labios. Sasuke sonrió a medias al verlo engullir cucharada tras cucharada. Desde ese día, Naruto había empezado a comer sus vegetales, siempre ambos sumergidos en una competencia mutua._

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al reparar en la realidad. Llego a su pieza sin querer mirar la habitación de Naruto para evitar que la melancolía siguiera azotándolo pero era inútil. Todo le recordaba a Naruto.

Ansioso, se incorporó de la cama y se adentró a la habitación de al lado. Todo seguía en perfecto orden, tal como había quedado cuando Naruto se marchó. Algunos juguetes rezagados en el suelo. La cama sin hacer. Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro antes de recostarse sobre la fría cama. Sus ojos enfocaron el techo y por unos minutos permaneció sumido en un letargo.

Esa noche apenas si logró conciliar el sueño.

 **7**

-Naruto…- la suave voz femenina se filtró por el recoveco de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el rubio tras escuchar los suaves golpes contra la puerta. Entonces dejo de mirar por la ventana. Se sentía cada vez más débil y cansado, cada día le costaba más trabajo fingir que estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. Ya no solo era el cansancio físico el que lo agobiaba, su corazón sollozaba en silencio durante las noches al recordar a Sasuke. Con dificultad lograba despertarse por las mañanas.

Pero nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas. Aun mantenía la esperanza de que el muchacho cumpliera con su promesa de ir a visitarlo.

 _-¿Es en serio, dattebayo?- Naruto pestañeó, sintiendo los colores subirle al rostro. Sasuke se limitó a asentir una vez, con la mirada perdida y una expresión distante._

 _-Yo tam…_

 _-¡Naruto!- antes de que el pequeño lograra terminar la oración, la conocida voz resonó por el patio, llamando la atención de ambos._

 _Naruto miró alternadamente a Sasuke y a Kakashi, sin saber que hacer primero. Fue el moreno quien lo alentó a decidir._

 _-No es una despedida- masculló, atrayéndolo una vez más a su cuerpo para depositar un corto beso en la mejilla del pequeño. –Nos veremos después, Naruto_

 _Y a pesar de que el tono estaba cargado de melancolía, Naruto supo que era verdad, volverían a verse porque Sasuke iría a visitarlo._

 _Fue ese motivo el que lo llevo a correr junto a Kakashi, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, ignorando por completo el monologo del mayor._

" _También te amo…Sasuke"_

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon ligeramente hacia abajo. Naruto terminó de guardar su ropa en los cajones y forzó una sonrisa antes de salir de su recamara. Realmente lo extrañaba.

 **8**

-Maldición- el alba lo había recibido de la manera menos grata posible. Sasuke se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la hora. Pero su preocupación se redujo a nada cuando un objeto a sus pies lo hizo tropezar. Lo olvidaba, se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Naruto.

Abrumado, se agachó para recoger –lo que fuera- que hubiera en el suelo. Se sorprendió en demasía al encontrarse con el expediente médico de Naruto. Las vacunas, revisiones, medicamentos, todo estaba ahí.

¿Cómo rayos pudieron olvidarlo?

Era importante que Naruto llevara un control sobre ellas, de lo contrario sería contraproducente.

Caminó a prisa hacia el patio trasero y estaba por correr cuando sus pies se detuvieron. Maldijo al recordar que no podía ver a Naruto. Y Kakashi había estado ocupado toda la semana, ni siquiera Shizune había podido contactarlo.

El dilema se hizo presente al retomar la caminata hacia la salida del internado. Tenía la opción de esperar un poco más, informar a Kakashi y entregarle los papeles para que se hiciera cargo y así evitar inmiscuirse más de lo necesario, o podía emplear esa excusa para ver a Naruto una vez más, incluso si tenía que fingir conocer a Kakashi de algún lado. Parientes lejanos quizá…

Y ya fuera para su buena o mala suerte, Sasuke recordó algo importante. El…era impulsivo.

Se adentró con sigilo a la oficina de Kakashi y empezó a hurgar entre los papeles del escritorio. Tenía que haber alguna reseña, alguna copia de la documentación de los padres adoptivos de Naruto, una dirección. Los ojos ónices resplandecieron cuando unas hojas engrapadas entraron en su campo de visión.

*/*/*/*/

Para cuando amaneció, Sasuke ya tenía todo listo, dispuesto a partir esa misma tarde para ver a Naruto. Quería hacerlo desde el día anterior pero no pudo, se había encontrado con Iruka quien, custodiaba con ahínco la entrada. Se irritó en demasía al saber que sus planes se habían ofuscado pero interiormente sabía que lo mejor era esperar otro poco, ya lo había hecho durante dos semanas, ¿Qué diferencia haría un día mas?

Esperaba que no mucha, que Naruto lo entendiera cuando le explicara la situación, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos se contradecían. Naruto era todo un bocazas y no era necesario ser un genio ni mucho menos para saberlo. Si le decía la verdad, muy probablemente Naruto trataría de hacer algo al respecto, y fracasaría esta vez, indudablemente, por más determinación que poseyera, no era suficiente, sería una verdadera estupidez si Naruto se ponía en contra de quienes ahora eran sus padres adoptivos pero la duda aun rondaba en su mente ¿lo haría? ¿En verdad lo elegiría a él por sobre todo lo demás?

Sus cejas se contrajeron levemente al no tener una respuesta concreta. Quizá Naruto no haría nada al respecto, Sasuke recordaba la expresión de dicha que le regaló el pequeño tras su confesión, no obstante, no hubo respuesta, puede que el silencio mismo fuera la contestación a su interrogante pero con Naruto nunca se estaba seguro al cien por ciento. Por eso decidió que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Tal vez no vería a Naruto mas que ocasionalmente y eso en caso de que los tutores en turno se lo permitieran, pero el lado positivo salía a relucir al reparar en que aquellos benefactores se hicieran cargo de Naruto ahora. Le darían a Naruto el cariño de un padre y una madre, lo reprenderían de vez en cuando y vigilarían su estado de salud cuando fuera necesario. El no podía darle a Naruto la certeza de aquel porvenir, por mas fuertes y sinceros que fueran sus sentimientos, no contaba con los recursos para proveer los medicamentos del pequeño, además, poco y nada podría hacer hasta no cumplir la mayoría de edad. Para eso faltaban años aun, tres para ser exactos.

Y el tiempo era de relevancia para Naruto. Las enfermedades no esperan, los virus no se detienen, no ceden ni abandonan el cuerpo que han tomado como contendedor para envenenarlo y Sasuke lo sabía bien, mas no lo comprendía del todo.

Suspiró y dobló las hojas para guardarlas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tan solo esperaba el momento preciso para salir. En cuanto la hora del almuerzo se hiciera presente. Miró el reloj de pared por breves instantes, cerciorándose de que solo faltaran escasos minutos.

Y entonces…lo escuchó gritar.

-¡Sasuke! , ¡Sasuke…!.- el aludido se masajeó las sienes, dando por hecho que la ausencia de Naruto comenzaba a afectarle a mayor grado. Las alucinaciones auditivas no eran cuestión que debieran pasar desapercibidas, sin embargo, el llamado se repitió, con mayor fuerza esta vez. – ¡Sasuke…volví Sasuke!

Y lo vio entrar, agitando los brazos mientras corría en su dirección, esbozando una angelical sonrisa que lo desarmó en ese momento. Pero el rictus de enojo no se hizo esperar. Sasuke frunció levemente el entrecejo por acto reflejo al no ver a nadie más a espaldas de Naruto.

-Sasuke…- el rubio jadeó exhausto, sujetándose las rodillas mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Entonces alzó la mirada para confrontar aquellos vacios pozos sin fondo. Se estremeció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó arrogante, apretando las hojas dentro del bolsillo. Naruto dejo de sonreír.

-Regrese por ti, ttebayo- afirmó Naruto más enérgico que antes. Sasuke bufó indignado aunque por dentro sentía la plenitud en su mayor punto. ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones que amenazaban con sacudir su espíritu? No lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener uno. Su mirada gélida se suavizó al reparar en la expresión del pequeño, irradiaba felicidad y no quería ser él quien se la arrebatara.

-Idiota, sabes que no puedo ir contigo. Te dije que esperaras

-Pero Sasuke, te esperé mucho tiempo y no fuiste- Naruto pestañeó ante la reprimenda. Le había costado mucho convencer a sus tutores de llevarlo de vuelta al internado.

-Yo…- no tenía objeción para ello. Realmente no la tenía. Aun si no había fijado un plazo, sabía que dos semanas eran tiempo suficiente para dar a entender su falta de apego a la promesa. Pero entonces recordó la razón que lo mantenía limitado en aquella encrucijada. Sasuke jaló aire, dispuesto a seguir con la reprimenda cuando dos siluetas ajenas al internado se visualizaron a lo lejos.

Los ojos ónix se posaron primero en la mujer que recién entraba. De complexión delgada, cabello corto y de tonalidad chocolate. La sonrisa en sus labios denotaba alegría y Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellas extrañas marcas que llevaba en sus mejillas. Dos pequeños rectángulos purpúreos que relacionó con algún tatuaje temporal o en última instancia solo se trataba de maquillaje. El hombre que caminaba junto a ella tenía una expresión que se debatía entre la severidad y la simpatía. De cabellos oscuros y penetrante mirada. Sasuke lo supo enseguida. Aquellas personas eran los tutores de Naruto.

Por ello se vio obligado a hacer una ligera reverencia al tenerlos de frente. No acostumbraba a ser amable de buenas a primeras, no obstante, y si quería tener alguna posibilidad de ver a Naruto a menudo, tenía que actuar de acorde a la situación.

-¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?- fue el hombre quien habló primero. Naruto empezó a reír al ver el codazo que la mujer le daba al otro. Eran buenas personas después de todo.

-Primero preséntate, Obito- le reprendió ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El interpelado le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya me presentaste.

Ella negó en desaprobación pero decidió no darle importancia. En cambio miró al muchacho frente a ellos. De pálida piel y cabello oscuro como la noche.

-Soy Rin Nohara- sonrió, extendiéndole la mano. Sasuke la tomó de inmediato, dándose por aludido. Ya sabían su nombre. Y seguramente Naruto tenía que ver en ello.

-Disculpen a Naruto- masculló forzadamente. Ellos lo miraron confundidos. Naruto parpadeó al escuchar su nombre. No había hecho nada malo esta vez.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Obito.

-Porque…

-Siento interrumpirte- habló Rin. - Pero ¿esta acaso Kakashi?

Sasuke apretó los dientes con reprimida impotencia. Era lógico que ya estuvieran al tanto de todo. Pretendían dejar a Naruto de nuevo.

-Él no se encuentra- mintió, incorporándose de a poco. Naruto se acercó más hacia el moreno.

-Voy a quedarme, Sasuke

El pecho se le encogió. Pese a que el tono infantil estuviera teñido de felicidad pura. Sasuke entendía que eso era malo, no, era pésimo. Ellos dependían del estado de salud de Naruto.

-Naruto suele ser un cabeza hueca cuando se lo propone

-¡Oye!- se quejó el pequeño, dándole un golpe con el pie. Sasuke entornó la mirada.

-No se volverá a repetir, Naruto no huirá de nuevo, él…

-Ya veo- rió la chica, mirándolos a ambos. –Todo es un malentendido, Naruto no escapó

-Al contrario- intervino Obito, cruzando los brazos tras de su nuca. –Nos pidió que lo trajéramos. Ha estado muy melancólico por la falta de su mejor amigo y aun así, no se sinceró hasta ayer en la noche

-Naruto- el moreno se dio la vuelta y pudo contemplar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas trigueñas. Naruto hizo círculos en el piso con el pie, nervioso por la reacción del muchacho.

-No vamos a forzarlo a estar con nosotros. Por más pequeño que sea Naruto, está en su derecho de decidir que quiere a futuro. El quiere quedarse aquí

Sasuke abrió la boca para refutar aquello, por más alegría que le propiciara escuchar tales palabras, estaba consciente de cuál era su prioridad. La salud de Naruto lo era, sobre todo lo demás. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a proferir palabra cuando Obito volvió a hablar con más seriedad que antes.

-Ese Kakashi, realmente no sabe apreciar mis bromas- suspiró abatido. Sasuke no comprendió nada en ese momento pero decidió callar. –El que nos hallamos distanciado por tanto tiempo, no quiere decir que en realidad me haya vuelto tan estricto

Rin arrugó la nariz, arremetiendo otro golpe más en el brazo de su pareja.

-Fue culpa tuya para empezar, Obito. ¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear con algo así? Hicimos infeliz a Naruto por tu falta de madurez

-¡Bah!, Kakashi también es culpable por no saber interpretar mis comentarios sarcásticos

Ella lo ignoró y devolvió la mirada hacia los chicos, los cuales se miraban interrogantes.

-En fin. Si Kakashi no está, volveremos otro día

-Pero Naruto- Sasuke carraspeó al hablar. No podían perder la oportunidad de que Naruto se recuperara por una imprudencia del pequeño.

-Naruto estará bien aquí. Si algún día cambia de parecer, con gusto lo acogeremos- sonrió ampliamente Obito. Naruto agradeció con una sutil reverencia. Sasuke decidió escupir aquello de una vez.

-No entienden- murmuró alterado. –Naruto está muy enfermo, necesita tomar todos los medicamentos o de lo contrario…- calló al sacar las hojas de sus pantalones. Naruto enmudeció. En parte herido y en parte sorprendido de la convicción de Sasuke de ver por su bienestar.

-¿Qué clase de personas inhumanas crees que somos?- increpó Obito, inclinándose un poco. Rin lo tomó de los hombros y él retrocedió al darse cuenta de la incoherencia que acababa de decir.

-Nos haremos cargo de ello- aclaró Rin con una sonrisa que se contagió a Naruto. –De hecho firmamos un cheque, es por eso que buscamos a Kakashi

-Está en su oficina- confesó Sasuke con cierta vergüenza al contradecirse. Naruto murmuró su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Cuál es su oficina?

-Segunda puerta a la derecha- señaló el camino con el índice. Rin agradeció para luego encaminarse hacia allá, no sin antes alborotar el cabello rubio del pequeño a modo de despedida. Óbito se limitó a un ademan y se alejó junto a la mujer.

Apenas se encontraron solos, Sasuke decidió tomar la palabra.

-Así que no te escapaste, regresaste por tu propia voluntad y les avisaste primero- le costaba asimilarlo pero era verdad, prueba fehaciente de ello eran aquellas personas que acababan de entrar al despacho de Kakashi. Ya después conversaría con el adulto para pedirle mayores explicaciones.

-Aquel día…- empezó diciendo Naruto, obligándose a levantar la mirada. –No te respondí

Sasuke comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco al solo pensar en que Naruto había vuelto por él, decidió rechazar la oportunidad de una familia para quedarse a su lado.

De algún modo se comparó con el fuego, era un elemento fuerte, Kakashi se lo había comentado un día cuando caminaba por los pasillos del comedor. El fuego destruye todo lo que toca, hace daño, contamina. En cambio Naruto era como el viento, enérgico, que pasaba imperceptible a la vista de los demás hasta que sus acciones daban muestra no solo de su existencia sino también de su capacidad para realizar proezas. El viento podía ser una suave brisa, reconfortante, una caricia matutina. Sin embargo, cuando arreciaba podía convertirse en un poderoso tornado. El fuego podía ser extinguido con el agua pero si el viento entraba en contacto con él, las llamas se propagaban. Así se sentía Sasuke cuando el pequeño rubio estaba cerca. Era el único capaz de conseguir influenciarlo de alguna manera. Cual si el viento soplara sobre una llamarada, potenciando su poder destructivo en ocasiones, y en otras tantas…dándole rumbo.

-También te amo, Sasuke- Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se alegró al notar que el pequeño había recuperado el color en sus mejillas. Naruto se veía muy pálido semanas atrás. Eso significaba que el tratamiento estaba dando resultado. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos al repasar lo dicho por Naruto. El sentimiento era mutuo después de todo.

-Pensé que podríamos ser una pareja. Así como Obito y Rin- Naruto se balanceó hacia tras y después hacia adelante sobre sus talones, mantenía los brazos tras de su espalda, como si acabara de sugerir alguna travesura. Sasuke sonrió. Que Naruto le dijera esas cosas no hacía más que avivar el deseo que semanas antes lo consumía.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio y se acercó al oído del pequeño para susurrarle algo que consiguió encender más las mejillas de Naruto.

Las palabras no tenían ningún significado en sí y no tenía sentido buscarlo porque no se trataba de eso, no era coherente buscar una definición para esa simple palabra de cuatro letras y Sasuke estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Sin premeditar en ello, se inclinó un poco y acarició el cuello del pequeño con la punta de su nariz. Naruto se estremeció ante el suave tacto y cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía del muchacho. Al lado de Sasuke se sentía bien, de una forma inexplicable. Era como si una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera entero. Usualmente esas sensaciones quedaban delimitadas a causa de su enfermedad pero ahora mismo podía sentirlas hormiguear dentro de su estomago. Y quiso estar con Sasuke en ese momento. Que Sasuke lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo. Había estado evadiéndolo por días porque no encontraba una explicación a su comportamiento. No solo era su debilidad la que lo mantenía a raya, sino también sus sentimientos, los cuales no tomaba en cuenta hasta ese momento.

En silencio, siguió a Sasuke hasta su recamara, siendo guiado por el mayor, quien, lo tomó de la mano. Naruto supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al optar por quedarse en el internado, junto a Sasuke, la persona que quería y quien se preocupaba por él en todo momento.

Ni bien entraron a la pieza, los marcados brazos de Sasuke se posaron en las piernas del pequeño y rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego depositarlo con delicadeza sobre la cama, para entonces las mejillas de Naruto estaban completamente rojas. De algún modo sabía lo que sucedería, había espiado una vez a sus padres adoptivos cuando escuchó ruidos raros por la noche. Aunque sabía que sería diferente porque tanto él como Sasuke eran hombres.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto y retrocedió unos pasos al recordar algo. Naruto lo observó confundido, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-Más vale prevenir- dijo el moreno pasando el seguro a la puerta, acto seguido se encaminó hacia la cama y se posicionó sobre el pequeño rubio, colocando sus piernas a los costados de la cadera de este, Naruto no se opuso en lo absoluto, se dedicó a acostarse nuevamente y permitir que Sasuke se hiciera cargo de la situación.

El muchacho de cabello negro retiró con presteza la chamarra naranja, lo hizo con lentitud, disfrutando de las expresiones faciales del menor.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo debajo de él y comenzó a lamer de arriba a abajo el torso del pequeño, regocijante al sentirlo estremecerse.

Naruto arqueó su cuerpo al sentir la rodilla de Sasuke rozar su entrepierna. El muchacho notó la reacción del menor e inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos hasta esa zona para comenzar a acariciar el miembro por encima de la tela.

El menor ahogaba los gemidos mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Se aferró a las sabanas cuando Sasuke comenzó a estimular uno de los pezones con su mano libre.

-Hmm…

Procedió a besar el terso abdomen del pequeño, haciéndolo soltar varios suspiros cargados de placer.

Sasuke mordía, lamia y besaba cada tramo del cuerpo de Naruto, escuchando como su respiración se agitaba con cada acción ejercida. Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara únicamente a sus caricias y Naruto se lo dejaba saber siendo esta vez él quien acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke mientras gemía por lo bajo.

A Sasuke le aterraba la idea de que fueran a descubrirlos pero aunque quisiera ya no podía detenerse.

Llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de Naruto, este pareció confundido de momento pero después captó lo que debía hacer y sin pensarlo comenzó a lamerlos.

Su erección le dolía bastante pero debía cerciorarse de dilatar adecuadamente la entrada de Naruto ya que era su primera vez y si llegaba a lastimarlo demasiado sabía que no volvería a querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones del pequeño y repitió el procedimiento con los bóxers que cubrían su intimidad. Sasuke observó embelesado el cuerpo de Naruto, decir la palabra hermoso sería erróneo, el cuerpo del pequeño era divinamente encantador, lo deseaba. Se bajó un poco la bragueta de los pantalones para liberar su propia erección.

Lentamente introdujo el primer dedo. Naruto se tensó al instante pero Sasuke lo besó en los labios para distraerlo un poco.

Los dos dedos restantes fueron introducidos de una vez, posteriormente Sasuke los movió en círculos para dilatar la entrada del pequeño.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo por lo incomodo y doloroso que le resultaba pero estrujo con más fuerza las sabanas para evitar que algún sonido fuerte saliera de su boca.

Se preguntaba hasta que punto era capaz de sentir, su cuerpo nunca había reaccionado de manera semejante a lo que experimentaba en ese preciso momento. Era una sensación indescriptible pero igual le gustaba.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente, Sasuke reemplazó sus dedos por su erecto miembro, introduciendo cuidadosamente la punta del mismo y abriéndose paso en las estrechas y calientes paredes internas del pequeño.

Naruto se quejó al principio tensando aun más sus facciones, sintiendo como si algo se desgarrara en su interior, pero intentó calmarse con las caricias que el mayor repartía por su cuerpo a modo de recompensa.

Sasuke jadeó al estar totalmente adentro, hizo punto de apoyo con sus brazos, envuelto en el éxtasis que lo recorría entero. La exquisita presión en su hombría lo impulsó a comenzar con las embestidas. Lentas pero profundas. Salía despacio para volver a arremeter, sujetándose en todo momento de los pliegues del colchón.

Naruto respiró profundo al sentir las primeras estocadas. Sasuke se movía despacio dentro de él, pero lo hacía con firmeza y profundidad, haciéndolo estremecer entre cada roce de sus cuerpos. Y aunque al principio esa sensación era dolorosa, a medida que Sasuke arremetía contra sus caderas, una y otra vez, el dolor se disipaba dando lugar a los placenteros gemidos.

Aquella sin lugar a dudas era la mejor sensación de todas.

-Ahh Sasuke…no te detengas- pedía con los ojos entrecerrados y su boquita ligeramente abierta, tenerlo en esa posición aumentaba el deseo de Sasuke por complacerlo y sin pensarlo un momento comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, haciéndolas más profundas mientras los jadeos no se hacían esperar.

Agradecía que los muros de las habitaciones fueran tan gruesos o de lo contrario más de alguno escucharía los insistentes gemidos de ambos.

Sasuke había estado esperando ese momento de tener a Naruto a su merced y ahora que lo había conseguido, deseaba que se repitiera, eso no era un sueño estaba seguro de ello, podía palpar la suave y ahora cálida piel del pequeño, escuchar sus gemidos y sentir la magnífica estrechez del mismo. Sus sueños no se comparaban ni a la mitad de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Siguió con el vaivén de sus caderas dando afanosas estocadas en el interior de Naruto, consiguiendo en una de tantas tocar un punto verdaderamente sensible del rubio puesto que este gimió con fuerza, pero no era un gemido como los anteriores, este estaba cargado de completo placer y no pasó desapercibido a sus oídos.

Quería hacerlo sentir y disfrutar al máximo de ese momento. Así que sujetó las manos de Naruto con firmeza mientras movía con fuerza sus caderas con fuerza, buscando tocar ese punto nuevamente.

-Sah…Sasuke- pronto los gemidos de Naruto se incrementaron. Sasuke continúo mancillando el bello y delicado cuerpo, sumamente extasiado por la tierna mirada que le dirigía el pequeño.

Se sentía a desfallecer, sus piernas flaquearon. Arremetió un par de veces más y se corrió dentro de Naruto, teniendo este su orgasmo entre ambos vientres.

Sasuke salió lentamente de Naruto y se recostó a su lado para regular su respiración, mientras el pequeño lo observaba amorosamente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Sasuke sabía que los esperaban mayores obstáculos en el porvenir. Habían conseguido traspasar los primeros y posiblemente los más importantes. Ahora solo estaba consciente de una cosa, no se apartaría de Naruto, lo apoyaría en todo momento, ya no tenía nada más que perder, por el contrario, era un nuevo comienzo para ambos y no lo iban a desperdiciar.

-Te amo- musitó por última vez en el oído de Naruto pero el pequeño ya se había quedado dormido.


End file.
